


The Present

by deadbadwolf



Category: Men's Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: Happy Birthday Hugo! My guardian angel!, Like, M/M, PWP, birthday fic, but it's here!, it's a bit late because of my job, this is just porn with a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbadwolf/pseuds/deadbadwolf
Summary: All that Hugo wanted for his birthday was a clean sheet and to spend the rest of the day lazing about with Harry.





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but life sucks and I had to work and couldn't finish it in time, but now it's here! So enjoy the porn! xD

Hugo watched his team moving about together in celebration. They had just won another game and it felt amazing, specially today of all days. It was his 32nd birthday and the french man was feeling good.  
His eyes fell on the semi naked body of his boyfriend and he observed the blonde getting changed while joking around with some of their teammates.  
Harry seemed to feel his eyes on his body and turned around mid laugh and smiled at Hugo, with curious eyes. The keeper gave him a soft smile of his own, making Kane wink at him before turning back to the conversation at hand.  
Lloris kept watching him. All he wanted was for them to head home and relax while watching a good film. Then he would take Harry slowly on their couch, no rush at all, just enjoying the feel of their bodies moving together, rushed breaths against each other's faces, brush of noses and lips...  
Hugo was brought back from his daydream by an arm being thrown around his shoulders.  
“Happy birthday captain. Me and some of the guys are taking you out for drinks and you definitively can’t say no."  
The goalie turned his head to his teammate with a frown. Moussa had a large smile on his face making Lloris squint at him suspiciously. He was definitely up to something.  
“I'll take a pass, but thank you. I have plans for tonight already.”  
Jan jumped up to the conversation as soon as he saw Sissoko failing.  
“You can’t say no Hugo! Harry is counting on us to distract you!” He said in a rushed voice, making the french man turn to him with curious but still guarded eyes.  
“Harry put you two up to this?”  
Both just shook their heads in confirmation. Hugo looked in the direction he had last seen his boyfriend, but he was gone.  
“Okay, fine. I'll go out with you guys.” He said with a clearly annoyed groan, before turning around and finishing getting ready to leave.

 -

Jan smirked while reading the text he had just gotten and looked back to his friends, who where all helping him to keep Hugo distracted. It had sounded easy on paper, but the goalie kept checking his phone and frowning from time to time. The boys had to force him back into his seat more than once because all he wanted was to go home and spend the rest of their day with Harry.  
Toby had just reminded their captain of the fact that this was all Kane's plan and that he would ruin everything if he just went home. So the french man stayed put, grumbling all the time, but not going anywhere.  
Mousa sat by his partner and joined him in watching a grumpier by the minute Hugo, as their backup plan tried to keep him busy with conversation and drinks.  
Not even Oliver and Antoine seemed to help now, they're running out of time fast, and if the surprise wasn’t ready, everything would have been for nothing.  
“Did Chris say anything?” Toby asked while plopping down on Jan's other side and observing Moussa laughing with Oliver about something to do with their captain, who actually had a soft smile on his face, before checking his phone and going back to frowning.  
“Nothing yet. He and Coco were supposed to have finished with Harry a while ago and I don't know how long we will be able to hold Hugo here. He's getting antsy as he and H text each other’s all the time.”  
Toby hummed and took a drink of his beer. This was going to end up badly if the plan didn't work.  
Jan's phone pinged, making the three of them look at it with anxious expressions, before checking the texts.  
“Oh finally! It's Coco. He says its all ready.”  
The three Belgians grinned at each other before turning their eyes back to Hugo, who was now watching them with a suspicious look.  
The blonde smiled at Lloris, making his eyes squint at him.  
“We can leave now Hugo, no need to give me the death stare anymore!” Jan said with a good humoured laugh, making the rest relax, knowing that they had made it.  
The french man was already on his feet and making his way for the exit, making everyone stand up in a rush to catch up with him before he was gone.  
"Captain! Wait up!! I'm driving you home!” Came Kieran's shout from behind the keeper, making him stop and turn to him with an annoyed look on his face.  
“Fine, just come on. I want to check up on Harry, he hasn’t been answering his phone..."  
Trippier shook his head while leaving the pub with Hugo and the others following him.  
Oliver and Antoine stopped besides Kieran's car and looked at their captain with small smirks, until the keeper turned to them in confusion.  
“What?”  
Giroud chuckled and just pulled Hugo into a hug, that Griezmann joined with a laugh of his own.  
“You and Kane, it's adorable to watch the two of you interacting with each other. Hold on to him Capitaine. That boy loves you and you deserve to be loved.”  
Lloris blinked in surprise before smiling softly at his friends.  
“As if I would ever let him leave my life. I'm marrying that man someday.” Hugo said with a smirk before stepping away from the duo and entering Trippier's car, where the Belgians were already inside.  
"Ready to go home?”  
Lloris snorted at his teammate's question, making the smaller man laugh before starting the car and getting them out of there.

-

Hugo opened the door to his and Harry's place and found Chris and Erik getting their stuff, ready to leave, but there's no sign of his boyfriend.  
"where’s Harry?” The french man turned to the couple with suspicious eyes, making Chris jump in surprise at the anger on his face and Coco put his hands up with a smile.  
"Relax amigo, H went to get something from the store and would be right back! He said that you should wait for him in your room, as he doesn’t want you to ruin his surprise.”  
That seemed to relax the keeper a bit. He hummed while looking in the direction of their room before turning to his teammates.  
“Are you guys staying? Should I make tea or something?”  
Jan snorted loudly before shutting up as Toby hit him with his elbow on the side.  
“Ah no, we are all going. This is for you and H, I don't think he would like to find us in here. So anyway, happy birthday Hugo! We are going now.” Kieran said with a side smile before pushing the others out of the house and closing the door behind them, leaving Hugo by himself on the entrance, looking confused at his closed door.  
“That wasn't suspicious at all...” He laughed to himself before going to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
The guys told him to wait on his room, so he made his way there and entered, ready to make himself comfortable on his and Harry's bed to wait for his missing boyfriend.  
What he never expected to find was said boyfriend, naked, gaged, blindfolded and tied down to their large bed.  
Hugo felt his mouth fall open in complete shock by the sight before him. All his blood rushed south, specially when he walked closer and saw that on Harry's naked chest was written with whipped cream ‘Happy Birthday Captain’ before going down in a very tempting trail towards the blonde's cock.  
Lloris didn't even think before running the tip of his fingers softly against Harry's side, making the boy jump and recoil from his touch.  
Kane grunted against his gag and pulled at his bonds, making his muscles jump, showing how much he was struggling.  
Hugo observed his lover for a couple of seconds, noticing how raw his wrists were looking and how wild his hair was and then it hit him.  
Harry didn't know anything. He didn't know where he was or who had him and he was terrified of this stranger that had just touched him.  
The keeper felt his mouth go dry as that thought made him feel things. This was... Fuck. He had so much power over Harry in that moment...  
How would he react to his touches? Would he keep resisting him or would he give into the pleasure?  
Hugo bit a moan down before it could escape him and give his identity away, because Harry would recognise his voice anywhere.  
Lloris dragged his finges slowly up through Kane's chest, making his muscle jump and the blonde to try to get away from the contact again, but this time Hugo didn't let him, he kept going until he hit a nipple. He smirked when he heard Harry growl in anger and struggle harder against his bonds. ‘Fuck this was really getting to him...’  
Hugo rubbed the little nub just the way he knew his boyfriend liked and watched him fighting the bonds while his body reacted just the way the french man expected.  
Harry was always incredible responsive to his touch and that didn't seem to change, even if his boy didn't know that it was him.  
Lloris looked at the whipped cream and smirked, oh he hoped that Kane would forgive him for all this distress, but damn he was not holding back on this one.  
He bent down, putting one of his hands by Harry's hips, making his boy try to shuffle away from him, but failing, as his bonds kept him tightly in place, and lick the cream that was covering part of his other nipple.  
Harry jumped in shock and let a whimper out, his struggles started anew at that, making Hugo smirk and lick another strip against the blonde's skin.  
He could hear the blonde’s breathing getting harder and the noises getting out of his mouth becoming more intense as he dipped his tongue in the younger's bellybutton, getting all the cream that had fallen there before approaching the end of the trail and Harry's half hard cock.  
Hugo looked up at his lover and saw his sweaty face, with tears behind his blindfold and saliva running down his chin. Fuuuck... This was delicious.  
Turning back to his task at hand, the keeper took his boyfriend's dick in one hand and licked it from base to tip, where he sucked the head before pulling away, observing how Harry moaned and let a muffled sob out while still fighting his bonds. Hugo hummed lowly before smirking.  
“You're such a beautiful sight like this Harry, all undone by my hands...”  
And just like that the blonde stopped fighting all together, letting his body go limp.c  
Hugo licked his lips before bending down again and taking the blonde's whole length inside his mouth, until if hit the back of this throat, making him gag.  
Harry struggled again, but this time for different reasons. All that stress finally leaving his body had left him at his limit and now all he wanted to do was come. But Hugo had grabbed him at the base with a firm grip, stopping him from coming, and now all he could do was cry in frustration.  
“Did that feel good Harry?"  
The blonde whimpered loudly, specially when he felt something cold against the hot skin of his cock.  
He was shaking, making Lloris chuckle while running his free hand through Harry's inner thigh, and kissing the skin there, before biting down hard.  
Hugo pulled away and got off the bed. He undressed while watching his panting boyfriend, approached him again and took his gag off.  
Harry licked his lips the moment it came off.  
“Hugo please don’t, please don’t put it in me! I want to come, please captain!"  
The french man chuckled and ran his short nails down Kane's chest, making him thrust his whips up looking his any contact, but Hugo pulled away before reaching the blonde's hard member.  
“Hmmm I want to see you wearing it tho..."  
Harry let out a sob the moment that the cold material brushed against his cock again.  
"No please... Anything but that.” He whimpered while pulling at his bonds again in a futile attempt to stop his lover.  
Hugo smiled and took a hold of Kane's hard dick, before slowly slipping his little toy on him. The cock cage was one of his favourites to put on his boy, as he would beg so prettily for it to come off every time.  
Harry was panting hard as his dick bobbed up and down showing the fact that he had almost come, but the uretral block in the cock cage stopped him.  
“You look eatable right now baby...”  
Hugo untied Kane's legs, pulled them up and bent Harry's knees, exposing his boy all to himself.  
“Best birthday present ever.”  
He bent down and licked a strip from Harry's hole to balls, making the blonde moan and open his legs more for his boyfriend.  
"Good boy Harry, good boy.”  
Kane was panting loudly while Hugo licked him again, doing circles around Harry's entrance wit his tongue, making the younger shiver, specially when Lloris started massaging his balls with one of his hands, while the other held his left leg up. His tongue pushed inside of Harry, dragging a moan out of him and making his body shake, feeling the muscle leaving him all slippery with saliva and relaxing his entrance.  
“Hmmm, I could spend the whole night just eating you out Harry...” Hugo said while pulling his face away and slipping slowly the tip of his finger inside of the blonde, who moaned loudly.  
The keeper chuckled while pushing the finger all the way in, before curling it and making Harry cry out. His cock was all red and some pre come had made its way out even with the blocker in.  
“Look at you baby, did you just come dry? It looked quite painful...” The french man had a smirk on his face, while he pumped his finger inside of his boyfriend and watched his face contorting in pleasure and pain while tears escaped from behind his blindfold.  
He added a second and third finger and started torturing his boy slowly with them, teasing his prostate with gentle rubs against it, making Harry babble incoherently at Hugo, begging him over and over again to let him come. But the captain ignored his begging and just kept at it, opening his boyfriend with both his fingers and his tongue, leaving him all slippery and ready for his cock.  
“Are you ready pet?”  
Lloris kneeled in between Harry's legs and held them bent at the knees in front of himself. Kane keened loudly when the keeper pushed his hard dick slowly, inch by inch, inside of his opened entrance.  
“Please, please...pleasepleasepleaseee” The blonde couldn’t for a single phrase and would just sob, begging for Hugo, making him smirk and stop moving. That dragged a whimper out of Harry, he sounded so desperate and completely undone.  
Hugo pushed his cock with a hard thrust all the way inside of Kane, making the blonde let out a silent scream. He laid there, all tensed up and with his mouth hanging open, letting his pants out as he tried to force air back into his lungs, just to have it shoved back out by Hugo pulling all the way off and thrusting roughly back in him.  
Harry rolled his eyes back in pleasure behind his blindfold and curled his feet fingers as the keeper rocked against him, making his cock drag on his prostate.  
He was going to come, he was going to come even with the cage still on him. Fuck he needed to come.  
Kane didn't even notice that he had started babbling again, bagging for Hugo to let him come, imploring him to take the cage off and let him come.  
Lloris hummed while pounding into Harry and watching his red and painful looking cock bob up and down with his every thrust. He looked so delicious with it on... But maybe it was time to take it off and fuck his boy properly.  
He pulled off Harry, making the blonde sob and beg him to not stop. Hugo chuckled before squeezing his thighs hard, making sure to leave his handprints on the pale skin.  
“Shhh baby, I'm going to untie your hands, but you can’t touch your cock or take your blinds off, do you hear me?”  
Harry keened, clouding his legs and trying to alivia-te some of the pressure in his cock, but failing thanks to the metal cage.  
"Harry. I asked you a question... If you want to come you need to answer me.”  
“Pleaseeee, I won't touch! Please Hugo!”  
He hummed while untying Harry's hands. The younger man massaged his abused wrists and his tired shoulders, before lying down more comfortably on the bed again, waiting for Hugo's next order, because he knew that it was coming.  
“Turn around and lay down on your belly with your cock pressed against the bed.” The commanding voice of his captain came, making Harry gasp. It was so rare to hear it out of the pitch, but sometimes Hugo would use it on the bedroom and Kane loved it.  
He lost no time in doing just as the keeper said, groaning when he pressed his caged cock hard against the mattress and rubbed himself on it, trying to find any relief and failing and only getting a hard smack on his arse for his troubles.  
"Behave!”  
Harry whimpered loudly, fisting the bedsheets and pushed his face against it in frustration.  
A moan was forced out of his mouth by Hugo entering him again and setting a punishing pace, pushing the blonde's body hard against the bed with every thrust, making Harry whine loudly, begging for more and trying to match his boyfriend’s movements.  
Hugo smirked while slapping the pale glob of flesh of Kane's arse, making him keen, specially when the keeper grabbed the flesh and spread it apart, making his cock slide deeper into the blonde.  
“Huuugoooo... I I... pleaseeee... Come I... I want to come!” Harry said between sobs, while Lloris observed him with a smirk on his handsome and sweaty face, he loved watching Harry like this, in such a honest and undone state.  
“Who do you belong to?”  
The blonde moaned at Hugo's change of pace.  
“To you! To youuuu!” He said with a sob.  
The keeper grabbed him by the blonde locks and pulled Harry's head up while he bent down, kissing his boyfriend's shoulders and neck, biting down and leaving a collection of hickeys and love bites all ver the pale skin.  
“Yes you do, you are all mine as I'm yours...” He said, while dragging his free hand down Kane's chest and towards his hips. Pulling him up hard, making the blonde comply with the silent order, and dropped his hand to the caged cock.  
“You've been such a good boy for me today Harry, I think I'm going to let you finally come. What do you think pet, do you want to come?”  
Harry grabbed blindly at Hugo's hand on his cock while thrusting hard against the keeper's own dick as an answer to his question, making the french man moan and squeeze the blonde's balls with a firm fist, enough to make him keen, but not to actually hurt him.  
Hugo finally clicked the lock off the cage and pulled it slowly out of Harry, as he whimpered and clawed at the closest arm to his hands. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Fuck!  
It was finally off, Lloris threw it off their bed and hugged the blonde around the neck with one of his arms while he held in a tight fist Harry's cock with his other hand.  
“Je t’aime. Je t’aime Harry. Plus que tout.” He said while taking his arm off the blonde's neck and putting his hand there and squeezing a bit, just enough to make the younger whimper and rock back against Hugo's cock, chasing his own orgasm.  
“Huuugoooo!” Harry whined loudly in frustration at his boyfriend's slow pacing, making the keeper smile while kissing his back before piking his tempo up and changing his angle, to hit his lover's prostate, just the way that alway made him babble.  
Kane was a mess, holding onto Hugo's arm and hip while just taking it, moaning and begging for more. He was so close!  
Lloris started pumping Harry's cock in the same rhythm as his thrusts, making the blonde sob in pleasure and cry out as he came, hard,rolling his eyes back and his body going taunt while Hugo picked his pace, pounding into his lover's body roughly and coming with a shout of the blonde's name.  
The fell on their sides, while still connected, panting. Hugo's arms came around Harry's body with a strong hug, he dragged one of his hands up to take the blindfolds off and then back to the blonde's chest, keeping him close and bound to him.  
The younger man was content in just laying there and catching his breath. He felt Lloris’ cock slipping out of him and letting some of his come out of his body, making him groan at the empty feeling it left behind.  
“I love you too...” The blonde murmured while turning around in Hugo's arms to face him.  
The keeper opened his warm brown eyes and watched Kane with a soft look, bringing one of his fangs to the blonde's face, caressing his stubble cheek with the tip os his fingers.  
“Tu es tout pour moi Harry Kane and I can't imagine my life without you in it. The guys were right about giving you as my present...”  
He chuckled at the end, before Harry shut him up with a deep kiss, making the older groan against his lips.  
“You're such a sadist. Torturing me with your touch without letting me know it was you. I was terrified! I'm getting back at you and the other for this.”  
Hugo ran his fingers thought Kane's blonde locks, making him relax and hum, closing his eyes and curling his larger body so he could fit better against his boyfriend's, as he loved to be held by the keeper.  
“I'm sorry for scaring you baby and don’t worry. I'm definitely getting back at them for touching you.”  
Harry chuckled while rubbing his nose against Hugo's, making the captain smile softly at him, before kissing his dorky boyfriend.  
“Happy birthday my love.”  
Kane said with a happy grin on his face, making Lloris hug him tighter and leave kisses all over the blonde's face, causing Harry to giggle in joy.  
Hugo stopped and took a look at the flushed face of his love, with wild hair, love bites and handprints all over his body and glowing in pure happiness. That made him smile before kissing Harry again, dragging a moan out of him.  
This was definitely the best birthday present ever. If he had Harry Kane, he needed nothing or anyone else on his life.  
So he would probably thank Jan and the others, before murdering them for thinking they could touch what belonged to him.


End file.
